telling kyle
by kessilover
Summary: Short little ficlet. jessi tells kyle that she's pregnant. Fluff and happy fuzzies all around! ;
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own kyle xy.

Jessi watched kyle across the table as he ate his bacon and eggs.

_Just tell him_, she told herself. But how? Would she hint at it first, to see if he would catch on? _This is Kyle,_ she reminded herself. Though she loved him dearly, Kyle was not great with subtlety. Oh well, it was worth a try.

"So Jerry's getting big," jessi said conversationally, talking about Nate's and Hillary's two-year-old son.

Kyle nodded, not looking up from the paper he was reading, "I know. Pretty soon I won't be able to make him `fly' like he enjoys so much."

"I wonder if they're going to have another _baby_," jessi said, emphasizing the word `baby.'

Kyle shrugged, looking up for a second, "I'm sure Jerry would love a younger sibling."

Jessi sagged a little, but didn't give up, "I wonder if he'd like a younger _playmate_."

Kyle glanced up and pondered this for a moment, "Lori, Andy, and Amanda already have plenty of kids, though, so I guess he'll just have to wait until they're ready to have another one."

jessi sighed loudly, causing Kyle to look at her with a little worry, "Are you okay, Jessi?"

Jessi smiled, "I'm fine." Okay, so apparently hinting was not working. She was not all too surprised. Kyle was never the most observant of people. Perhaps she should just tell him.

_I'm pregnant._

_We're going to have a baby._

_Kyle, we are going to be a family._

_You are going to be a father._

Jessi sat there, thinking. It was not that she was worried about Kyle not being happy. She was sure that he would be happy…eventually. She just was not sure how he would take it at first. They hadn't really been trying, though they had discussed starting a family, and Kyle had never objected. They simply had not formally decided yet. Now they didn't have to.

Jessi was afraid of how he would react at first. Would he be upset, worried, shocked? Or maybe even a mixed up combination of everything? Would he be afraid to touch her, or scared of their own child? She knew that Kyle had always worried that his children would not like him, that he would not be a good father, that he wouldn't know what to do, and that was why they were taking their time. They were still plenty young, so there was nothing to worry about.

As Jessi watched him, she simply could not hold it in much longer. She stood up from the table. "Kyle, could you come with me for a second?" Kyle looked up at her and nodded, taking her hand and following her to the living room, where she sat him on the couch, sitting next to him.

"Kyle, I have something to tell you," jessi began.

Kyle nodded, "Okay, what is it?"

kyle watched his ignorant expression. _That is going to go away in a few seconds, and it is going to be my fault._ "I…you…we…" She couldn't figure out how to begin.

Kyle looked at her with concern, and inched to the edge of the couch. "Is something wrong?"

Jessi shook her head, "No. Everything's fine. It's just that I'm…I mean you're going to…or rather we are…" jessi tried but couldn't get the words out.

kyle got off the couch and crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his, "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Jessi nodded, and then just could not hold it in any longer, "kyle, I'm pregnant."

Kyle stared at her for a moment, blinking slowly, "Pregnant."

Jessi nodded.

"Pregnant?" he asked.

Jessi smiled and nodded again.

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes."

"You're going to be a mother… and I'm going to be a father?"

Jessi laughed a little, "That's pretty much how it works."

Kyle watched her for a moment, stunned, before pulling her to him, kissing her energetically. "I…" he said between kisses, "love…you…so…so…much."

Jessi smiled and pulled back, "So you're okay with this?"

Kyle looked at her as if she was insane, "Of course I'm okay! We're having a baby!" He picked her up and spun her around the room, then put her down and simply began dancing around, talking about who they should call and how long they should wait before buying things for the baby…their baby…

Jessi watched him with tears of happiness in her eyes. Why had she worried? They were going to have a baby. And they were going to be okay. Better than okay. They were going to be great.

She joined him in his dancing.

A/N: I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or multi-chapter story, but for now it's just a one-shot. I hope you like you it


	2. baby lights

**Disclaimer:**Of course I don't own Kyle xy or anything related to it.

Author's note: Short scene between Kyle and a pregnant jessi.

**Baby Lights**

"jessi, open the door." kyle gave a put-upon sigh and started knocking in time to the ticking grandfather clock at the end of the hallway.

Ten minutes ago he'd come home to his lovely young wife, only to be greeted by a locked bedroom door and the sounds of her muffled sobs on the other side.

"jessi," he said softly. "Please love…"

The crying continued.

"jessi," he repeated sternly, "open the door." However, his firmer tone only resulted in her louder sobs.

"No. No. So sorry sweet, don't cry." He quickly apologized as he knocked again. "Please sweets, don't cry."

He heard her sniff and snivel as she padded towards him. He could tell she was shifting from one foot to the other, deciding whether to let him in.

"Open the door darling," he said softly. "Tell daddy all about it." 'Daddy' was what josh usually called himself whenever he was trying to tease both Lori and Andy.

"Oh kyle," she said as she cracked the door a bit. "Don't call yourself that. It sounds like you're my pimp."

kyle shrugged. "I'm your husband. Potato _potato_. "

She motioned him inside. "Well I'm not going to introduce you as my 'pimp' at parties." She wiped away a tear and took a seat on the corner of the bed.

"So what's the status?" He asked as he loosened his tie.

"Moody," she said sadly as she stared at the floor.

"Progress?"

"Still moody." She looked up at him with wide-watery eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry jess." He sat down and wrapped an arm around her. "You're pregnant. It's all part of the beautiful cycle. Like the vomiting and the over-eating."

Her eyes started tearing. "Is that what I do all day?" She bit back a sob.

"No. Oh gods…" kyle knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. He gave a small smile. "I was joking. Really sweetheart, I was joking."

"I know kyle," she said as a fat tear rolled down her cheek. "Honestly, it's funny." She managed a brave smile before she burst out crying. Kyle hastily drew her to him, cradling her in his arms as they settled on the floor.

"No it wasn't," he insisted. "It wasn't funny at all." He kissed her forehead as she calmed down.

"Yes it was. It was really funny. I just can't stop…" her breath hitched, "stop crying. And my head hurts and my nose is runny and I'm whining. Gods I'm whining." She shook her head. "I didn't whine before any of this."

"Of course you didn't." Kyle rolled his eyes.

She nudged him before going on. "And I know this is the last thing you need Kyle. Having one of those clingy, weepy wives to come home to." She forced a chuckle. "I'm surprised you come home at all. If I were married to me, I'd move in with Andy and watch Josh eats all her food."

Kyle laughed and wiped away a stray tear. "Well, luckily I married you before you did." She smiled and shook her head at the strangely sweet sentiment.

"And about that 'being clingy' bit," he added as he nestled her black strand. "You'll find I don't mind it a bit when you're being clingy."

"No?" She asked as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Not in the least." He shifted her so she was snuggly against him.

"And about the coming home part." He tightened his hold on her. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here."

"On the floor…"

"On the floor with you," he clarified. "And our baby."

"Assuming he's yours," she said with a playful twinkle.

Kyle nodded solemnly. "Oh right. Well, if he's intelligent and good-looking we'll know for sure."

"No. If he's intelligent and good-looking we're sending Nate a thank-you card."

"Oh that tears it…" he said as he began running his hands along her ticklish sides.

"kyle!" She cried (the happy kind of cry) as she batted his hands away. He captured her lips in a long kiss, which she enthusiastically returned.

"kyle, I'm a mess." She broke away with a gasp

"I know," he said as he began a trail of wet kisses along her collarbone. "I kind of like it."

"Really?" She sighed as he started in on her throat. "The greasy hair and the puffy eyes?"

"Hmmm." He hummed his approval against her soft skin. "kyle likes."

She laughed and pulled away with bright eyes. "I still can't see how you put up with me."

He kissed her hand. "Well, considering all I've put you through over the years, it seems only fair."

"That is true," she said thoughtfully as she caressed his cheek. "You were rather moody back when we were living with the Tragers."

"Sure," he shrugged as he closed the distance between them.

"You were always moping around and brooding," she said as she pushed him back a bit, keeping him at arm's length.

"Well, not always…" he corrected as he tried to gather her against him.

"Yes. Always," she said as she shifted away. "Well, at least during the whole time we tried to stop Latnok and you trying to win Amanda back."

"Hardly that…" He was becoming thoroughly frustrated in his amorous attempts.

"And," she said as she brushed away his roaming hands, "You were awfully secretive and self-pitying."

"Hey! I was battling the ultimate evil at the time," he countered, coming out of his jessi-yum induced haze.

"And you were always eating your sour patch kids…" she added thoughtfully.

"So?" Harry asked, not sure he wanted to know where all this was heading.

"So…together, you, being moody and with your eating habit were the equivalent of one big pregnant woman."

"What?"

"Yes," she nodded happily. "A big, burly, irritable, hard-to-please pregnant woman."

"Jessi…"

She joyfully locked him in one of her rib-breaking hugs before he could finish. "So there's nothing to worry about." Her eyes were shining as she pulled back.

"Don't you see? I can handle pregnancy. I've spent my whole adult life tending to a pregnant woman. I can do this. I've been doing it for years." She gave a congratulatory laugh and clapped her hands together, thoroughly pleased with herself.

"Okay…" Kyle said wearily, feeling vaguely insulted. _At least she's not crying, he_ thought as she pulled away.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel better," she said as she got to her feet.

"Yeah. Better. Right," he said gloomily as she helped him up.

However, he didn't have enough time to brood before she began easing him back onto the bed.

"Huh? jessi, what…?"

Perennially-confused Kyle was making a belated appearance. Usually he turned up at the beginning of her mood swings. Today, the reverse was true.

"Well, you've certainly cheered me up …" she said as she crawled over him. She took his bottom lip in her mouth as she reached for his belt. "I just thought I'd return the favor."

"What?" He asked absently. His thoughts were becoming less and less coherent as she began nipping her way down his front.

_Talking… getting… harder… other… parts… getting… harder… too…_

He was too far-gone to hear her 'who's your Daddy now' comment, but he probably wouldn't have cared either way.

_A/N: if you liked it, please review _


End file.
